The Last One
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: The last one. Now only Voldemort himself was left. / Neville stands his ground in front of Nagini, and Harry knows that he can trust him.


_And those who follow the path of the righteous_  
_ Shall have their reward_  
_ And if they fall_  
_ As Lucifer fell_  
_ The flame_  
_ The sword!_

_-Stars, Les Miserables._

* * *

The last horcrux.

It was right in front of him, the last one, so close that he could almost touch it, and hold onto it, crushing it in the palm of his hand. But this one was not for him; it was for someone else, so he took a step back and waited for its true destroyer.

Nagini, the twisted snake, continued to writhe along the floor, hissing in a nasty tone, barring its fangs at Neville, who stood in front of it, holding the righteous Gryffindor sword.

Nagini, the snake that was really so much more than a snake; she was the last horcrux, the last external piece of soul of Voldemort. She was fully open, and Neville had a clean shot at her - if he would just bring the sword down.

And Neville, poor Neville - he must have been so scared, but he stood his ground, stood in front of that snake with his two legs planted firmly on the ground. He stood, for what they had all fought for, for what they would all give their life for. He stood for his deceased family, for his friends; for the dead and for the survivors; for everyone.

He stood because he was strong, stronger than flames, stronger than curses, stronger than evil, stronger than Harry Potter. He stood and he would fight until he died, and then some more because Neville was a tin solider, and even when they fell, they still clattered along the floor in a last attempt.

He was standing on a path of shattered glass and hopeful wishes; his feet would bleed but that wouldn't stop him from reaching their dream.

The horcruxes were only out to betray, divide, and conquer; they were fragments of evil hidden inside the oddest of things, but when brought out, they were like a slow burning firecracker; they were slowly but surely shriveling up, until they blew up and you were brought down with it in the explosion.

All the horcruxes eventually did was kill; but Neville was stronger than that.

Harry knew he could trust him to finish Nagini. The horcruxes had been playing with his mind and emotions for the past months, but today, his resolve was powerful and Harry placed his faith in Neville.

Nagini didn't wait any longer; she struck, and Neville swung the sword. The light was blinding, but when everyone opened their eyes again, Nagini had been knocked down and everything was finally finished.

Nagini was the beginning of the end.

* * *

"Nagini's gone. Now what are you going to do?" Neville asked. The shock of what he had done had finally washed over him, and the raw relief written on his face was just as much as Harry felt.

"I am half-agony, half-hope," Harry told him. "Nothing can stop us now."

And so the Savior walked out those doors, to face his mortal (immortal?) enemy since birth; to either watch the rise of a new era or see the end of his life.

* * *

Harry felt the burden that had been there for seven long years finally leave his shoulders. Young Harry Potter was finally holding up the sky; he would no longer succumb to it. He would stand, powerful, and hoist the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Seven horcruxes were down. Harry still had one job left though - Voldemort himself. But now that Harry was holding himself up, tall and proud, he felt as if he could take on anyone. Voldemort didn't seem as much of a threat anymore, now that he was the only one left and that he had all his friends standing by his side.

Voldemort was waiting for Harry. This whole war would finally be decided, for better or for worse, in this final battle.

He would get to that. And, after so long, Harry finally remembered the feeling of determination, of Gryffindor bravery, of adrenaline rushing through his veins.

He had a feeling that he was going to win today.

_And then there were none._

* * *

A/N: I liked this until I began to drag on the word count._  
_

_Done for:_

_Big/Lil Sis Competition - One-shot, companion fic to And Then There Were None by Lily meet Ginny._

_Hogwarts Classes Competition - Transfiguration_

_Legendary Gods/Goddesses Competition - Susanoo no Mikoto_

_Bookshelf Competition - Percy Jackson and the Olympians_


End file.
